


Anakku (My Child)

by CrypticNotCoy (Reveles)



Series: Outsider POV [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Book-based, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Maryse Lightwood, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25986907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reveles/pseuds/CrypticNotCoy
Summary: Just Maryse being a mother and realising how much she has come to value Magnus Bane and the joy he has brought her son.~"Tidur nyenyak, Anakku" Maryse whispered. 'Sleep well, my boy'.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maryse Lightwood/Robert Lightwood (past)
Series: Outsider POV [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933177
Comments: 10
Kudos: 222





	Anakku (My Child)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3 so I hope you will enjoy it! I'm Australian so I use 'Mum' instead of 'Mom', so yeah. This is un beta'd so all mistakes are entirely mine! It's pretty short but I hope it's not too bad!

Maryse sighed, things were crazy at the Institute lately after the whole fiasco of the Dark War. There was so much paperwork to fill out, not to mention her recent divorce and being worried about her children and their significant others who had thought it would be a good idea to go to Edom and take on Sebastian alone. The Council was in shambles and the Cold Peace was officially in place now. On top of that, normal tasks still needed to be done, she still had to organise patrols and the Institute's wards needed to be updated. Normally she would ask Alec to see if Magnus was free to do the repairs, but he was training with Jace today and Isabelle and Clary had gone out on a patrol. Plus, it was her job as the Head of the Institute to do these things, she only wished that the walk to Magnus's wasn't so long.

Finally she reached the building and began to climb the stairs that lead up to Magnus's loft, _'wait'_ she caught herself _'Magnus and Alec's loft'_. At first she had been apprehensive about her son moving in with the warlock but even she could see how good they were for each other, the looks full of love that she saw them exchanging were more than enough for her to put aside any worries about them moving too fast. She was glad that her son could have a love like that.

She raised her hand and knocked on the door, but to her surprise there was no response, she was sure that Magnus was in today. Knocking again there was still no answer and Maryse began to worry, _'of course, he could just be out on an errand'_ she reasoned, but she decided to make sure. Remembering that the door was always unlocked if Magnus was home she turned the handle and when it opened she couldn't fight the feeling of unease that settled over her. She tried to tell herself that the worry was unreasonable, Magnus was a powerful warlock after all, surely he could defend himself. However, her motherly instincts has taken over and as she tried to suppress her panic she made her way into the loft.

The loft was silent but there were no signs of struggle anywhere, though Maryse knew that there were other rooms that she should check. At first she considered that it was an invasion of privacy, however she reasoned that she just wanted to make sure that he was safe.

After checking the kitchen and spare bedrooms, Maryse made her way over to the door of the study, she pushed it open and was met with an adorable sight and her anxiety instantly abated, she smiled fondly as she took in the sight before her. The powerful four-hundred year old warlock was dressed in a loose silk robe and a pair of ratty grey sweatpants, that from the amount of holes and the fact that they were a few inches too short, appeared to be Alec's, and had his face on some important looking papers and was snoring softly. Judging from the uncomfortable looking position he was in, Maryse thought he hadn't meant to fall asleep there.

Carefully, so she wouldn't wake him, she walked over to the desk and lifted the sleeping man in her arms, grateful for her strength rune. She thought Magnus might wake up for a moment when he stirred, but he soon returned to snoring quietly in her arms. Maryse made her way through the loft and awkwardly opened the door to the master bedroom before leaning over and gently laying Magnus down on the bed the way she had so many times with her own children.

As she stood up she heard Magnus mumble "Terima kasi Ibu," as he rolled over in his sleep. Maryse froze, during her time as a diplomat she had come to pick up words in several different languages, Indonesian being one of them. While she didn't know much, she knew enough to know that Magnus had said 'Thank you Mum'

She couldn't deny that hearing Magnus call her Mum made her incredibly happy, after all she had caught herself thinking of him as her son-in-law several times since he and Alec had started dating. Hopefully, one day she would be able to see it become true.

Maryse remembered how she used to see Magnus, a lothario, a demon blooded creature who was far beneath her. She was glad that she could see him now as he really was, the kind and selfless man who loved her son more than anything, and had suffered through so much more than even the worst person deserved, but had come out stronger because of it.

Smiling, Maryse leaned over and placed a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead "Tidur nyenyak, Anakku" she whispered. 'Sleep well, my boy'.

She could find another warlock to repair the wards.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback would be absolutely adored as would comments and kudos (but you don't have to)! Seeya!
> 
> ~CrypticNotCoy


End file.
